1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sun visor systems for use in motor vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sun visor attachment used in conjunction with an overhead airbag.
2. Description of Related Art
Sun visors of various constructions have been used in vehicles for shielding the vehicle occupant's eyes from the passage of sunlight through an upper portion of the vehicle's windshield or side window. Conventional sun visors usually consist of a single panel attached to a pivot rod that provides structural support for the panel and allows the panel to swivel from either the windshield or the side window to block incident sun rays. Most sun visors typically are attached to the vehicle header rail through the headliner on an outboard side of the vehicle. A second mount is often used on the inboard side of the vehicle which serves as a detachable clip for the pivot rod so the sun visor can be secured in its storage position, but then pivot to cover the side window if desired.
Attaching the sun visor to the header allows for the sun visor to be rigidly connected to the vehicle so the visor does not detach from or damage the headliner when a vehicle occupant moves the visor from its storage position to a deployed position covering the upper portion of the windshield or side window. Attaching the sun visor to the header also has been used as a way to keep the headliner secured to the roof of the vehicle.
Another device often used in vehicles is inflatable airbags, which have been credited with preventing numerous deaths and injuries. Some statistics estimate that frontal airbags reduce the fatalities in head-on collisions by 25% among drivers using seat belts and by more than 30% among unbelted drivers. Statistics further suggest that with a combination of seat belt and airbag, serious chest injuries in frontal collisions can be reduced by 65% and serious head injuries by up to 75%. Airbag use presents clear benefits and vehicle owners are frequently willing to pay the added expense for airbags.
Most airbag apparatuses have been primarily designed for deployment in front of the torso of an occupant between the occupant's upper torso and the instrument panel. Conventional airbag modules for frontal occupant protection deploy from the instrument panel (passenger side) or from the steering wheel (driver side). This location has several disadvantages including poor out of position performance and unaesthetic visible instrument panels or steering wheel tear seams.
A more progressive approach to airbag apparatuses has been to install airbag modules between the roof and the headliner of a vehicle. Overhead airbags have responded to some of the problems and needs associated with conventional airbags. When an overhead airbag is initially deployed, the cushion inflates substantially parallel to the windshield. The cushion descends from proximate the header of the vehicle to cover a majority of the area between the occupant and the front of the vehicle interior. The cushion then expands toward the expected occupant position. This arrangement provides better out of position protection by protecting the occupant from impact with the front window, flying shards of glass, and other projectiles. The overhead airbag may also help to keep the occupant inside the vehicle during an endover or hard frontal collision rollover accident.
One concern regarding the use of overhead airbags is the interaction of the deploying cushion with the sun visor. Since conventional sun visors are attached to the header, the visor pivot arm is in the path of the deploying overhead airbag. As the airbag rapidly inflates, its interaction with the pivot rod or the visor panel can cause the visor to separate from its attachment or become fragmented, creating a dangerous projectile that is capable of injuring the vehicle occupants.
Furthermore, since conventional sun visors are located in the path of airbag deployment, the sun visor can impede the trajectory of the deploying airbag. This causes poor positioning of the cushion and inadequate occupant restraint. Consequently, the risk of occupant injury increases, including injury caused by the airbag itself.
The use of some non-conventional visors in conjunction with overhead airbag applications can also be problematic. If a non-conventional visor looks different than a conventional one it may not be as aesthetically pleasing to vehicle occupants, causing a decrease in demand for that particular vehicle. Furthermore, vehicle occupants may find it frustrating when their non-conventional visor operates in a different fashion from what they are used to in a conventional visor system. A difference in visor operation has safety risks inherent in itself. For instance, an occupant may become distracted while driving in trying to determine how to actuate the visor, whereby the occupant's inattentiveness to driving conditions may cause an accident. Moreover, some non-conventional visors may be expensive to install if it requires installation procedures much different from conventional systems.
Moving a conventional visor from its common position on the vehicle header also poses a dilemma. The vehicle header provides structural support for a rigid attachment of the sun visor to the vehicle. Without the structural support supplied by the header the sun visor would become easily detached from the more flimsy headliner when actuated by an occupant. Permanent damage to the headliner could occur by the force applied to the visor assembly when a vehicle user actuates the visor. Furthermore, the sun visor attachment is typically used to mount the headliner to the header keeping the headliner proximate the vehicle roof. By not mounting the visor to the header, the headliner will not maintain its rigidity and could become detached from the vehicle roof.
Accordingly, a need exists for a sun visor attachment system that addresses the problems associated with the use of overhead airbags. Specifically, a sun visor attachment system is needed which will prevent the deploying airbag cushion from impinging on the sun visor pivot rod or panel so that the sun visor does not fragment or separate from its attachment possibly causing injury to the vehicle occupants. It is also desirable for the sun visor not to impede the trajectory of the deploying overhead airbag so the cushion is positioned correctly and proper occupant restraint is achieved.
It is further desirable that a sun visor attachment system that meets the above needs also maintains the aesthetic characteristics of a conventional visor, or the system incorporates an actual conventional visor mount and panel. This is desirable for aesthetic concerns that have an impact on consumer demand for a particular vehicle. Furthermore, it is desirable that the overhead airbag-compatible sun visor attachment system operates the same way as conventional visor systems so vehicle occupants are not frustrated by a use different from what they are accustomed to. Additionally, it is preferable that a sun visor system for use in conjunction with overhead airbags use a similar installation procedure as a conventional visor system so that the new system is simple to install, thereby creating a cost savings.
It is also desirable that a sun visor attachment system that meets the above needs also have rigid structural support so that the sun visor does not become detached from or deform the headliner when a vehicle user actuates the visor. Additionally, it would be desirable to keep the headliner rigidly in place proximate the vehicle roof.
The present invention as disclosed and claimed herewith meets these needs.